Ep93 : golden shower
by Maria Jack
Summary: Le geek fait le montage de l'épisode 93, quand un terme le surprend. Il s'en va donc demander des explications à celui qu'il sait être le plus renseigné. PWP.


**Rien qu'avec le titre de l'épisode je me demandais si j'allais oser... Faut croire.**

**Je profite de cette fiction pour répondre à un guest qui c'est nommé "ombre". Vu qu'il y a un membre qui signe ainsi, je sais pas si il s'agit de la même personne. Anyway. Il est là, le Lemon. Je pouvais pas le faire dans l'autre, parce qu'impliqué ce genre de chose directement avec Mathieu, ce serait irrespectueux. Et ça contredirait sa vidéo. Voilà ! **

* * *

Le geek, les yeux sur son écran, ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux coups d'horloge annonçant deux heures du matin. Il avait promis à Mathieu de finir sa partie du montage dans la nuit, et s'efforçait de tenir parole. Il touchait au but. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à revisionner et replacer les interventions du Patron, concernant la première vidéo traitée.

« Comme le sperme ! »

Le geek rougit. Il ne détromperait pas le Patron sur ce point. Le criminel lui avait déjà prouvé à quel point la substance blanche pouvait se montrer appréciable.

« J'allais y venir ! »

Sa décontraction sur cette prise fit sourire le no-life. Comment pouvait-on dire des choses aussi salaces avec une telle spontanéité ? Sans honte, sans gêne !

« Rien de telle qu'une golden shower pour garder une peau de pêche ! »

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils du geek se froncèrent. Golden shower. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Une pratique sexuelle sans doute, vu le regard du Patron. Il hésita à taper sur google ce mot. Au dernier moment, il se retint.

La dernière fois qu'il ne connaissait pas un mot, du Patron c'était « rimming ». Le Patron lui avait très bien expliqué. Démontré même. Une expérience plus que plaisante pour le geek. Il adorait passer des nuits avec le Patron. Ce dernier prenait contrôle de lui, entièrement. Jusqu'à la dernière fibre de son corps, le dernier fil de sa pensée. Il prit un post-it et y écrivit : « golden shower, voir Patron », puis retourna à son montage.

* * *

« Terminé ! S'écria le no-life après une heure de travail. »

Il enregistra, se leva et s'étira. Alors qu'il fermait son ordinateur, ses yeux se posèrent sur le mot manuscrit. Il s'en saisit et sourit.

« Il devrait encore être réveillé à cette heure... »

C'est plutôt confiant qu'il alla frapper à la porte du Patron, qui lui ouvrit. Il portait un t-shirt noir et un jogging, fait plus que perturbant pour le chérubin. Ses lunettes de soleil s'en étaient allées.

« Mathieu ?

\- Non c'est moi du con. Si c'est l'autre que tu veux voir, il pionce dans sa piaule avec sa nana.

\- Non non ! C'est toi que je voulais voir...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Une petite envie nocturne ? »

Malgré l'obscurité, le geek devinait parfaitement le sourire aguicheur du Patron. Il ne distinguait cependant pas son regard, caché par la pénombre.

« J'aimerais que tu m'expliques... C'est quoi une golden shower ? »

Le Patron ricana.

« T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ? »

Il lui demandait à chaque fois. Le geek, dans l'emprise du Patron, n'avait que quelques chances de s'en sortir. Celle-ci était la première.

« Oui ! »

Le criminel s'empara des bras de sa victime, et l'aspira dans son antre. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet, éclairant la salle d'un orange tamisé inquiétant.

« Je vais préparer ça. En attendant, déshabille toi. »

Il se confondit avec un angle de la chambre. Quelques bruits métalliques inquiétèrent l'adolescent. Il relativisa en retirant son pantalon. Le Patron l'avait déjà attaché, le jour où il lui avait demandé ce qu'était une fellation. Le Patron était le meilleur pour lui faire ressentir des choses extraordinaires, malgré la douleur.

Une fois nu, le geek se tourna vers le Patron, qui jouait avec des menottes.

« Viens là. La tête vers moi pour l'instant... »

Le professionnel du sexe lui accrocha les mains, et vérifia que son élève pouvait bien se retourner pour lui faire dos. Une fois satisfait de son montage, il s'éloigna, et avala d'une traite une bouteille d'eau. Le gamin qui fixait ses attaches, dubitatif, ne prêta aucune importance à ce détail. Pas plus d'ailleurs aux objets qu'il enserrait dans sa main.

Quand le Patron revint vers lui, il ne portait plus d'habit. Il se tenait bien droit, le sexe à l'air, face au geek. Ce dernier, connaissant les goûts de son instructeur, tendit la langue vers le membre encore flétri. Recevant un accord silencieux, il le prit pleinement en bouche. Il adorait cette sensation. Être rempli.

Le geek sentit le Patron descendre, sa tête le suivit. A quatre pattes pour sucer le criminel agenouillé, il lui offrait une vue plus qu'intéressante. Les doigts du plus expérimenté s'invitèrent sur l'orifice caudal du geek, qui se contracta aussitôt. Il le massa, attirant sa confiance, tandis que des gémissements se perdaient contre son sexe durcit.

Le bassin du no-life roulait, tout comme sa langue autour de l'édifice de chair. Il poussa une jérémiade surprise quand il sentit un métal froid entrer en lui.

« Pa... Mmh... ! Tenta-t-il.

\- C'est pour te détendre gamin. »

En effet, le plug écartait ses muscles, l'empêchant de contracter entièrement ses sphincters. Il dut recracher sa sucette rose quand l'appareil se mit à vibrer. Le patron l'entraîna dos contre le mur, les jambes écartées.

« Reste comme ça... »

Il s'insinua entre ses cuisses pour en lécher le centre.

« Patron... ! »

Le geek ondulait, enlacé de plaisirs différents mais recelant chacun des délices complémentaires.

« Patron ! Je vais... »

Il fut coupé par un baiser, remettant sa jouissance à un moment ultérieur. Une nouvelle sensation de froid le prit. Un anneau entourait son entre-jambe. La bague se mit à vibrer, au rythme du sextoy dans son corps. Il salivait abondamment contre les lèvres du Patron, qui s'amusait grandement de la situation. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille, soufflant de sa voix rauque :

« T'es ma chose. Tu comprends ça ? T'es un truc, à moi. Un objet, c'est clair ?

\- Mmh...

\- Réponds !

\- Oui...

\- Dis moi ce qui tu es, vas-y...

\- Le geek... »

Le Patron le projeta de dos. Ses mains en l'air s'irritaient contre les menottes. Il remontait les fesses vers son assaillant, porté par son envie.

« Répète moi. T'es quoi ?

\- A toi ! Je suis à toi !

\- Mais encore ? »

Le gamin sentit des dents serrer ses fesses. Il poussa un cri. Cela signifiait une nouvelle chance de partir. Selon sa réponse.

« Une chose... Un objet... »

Plus il se dégradait, plus il sentait les accessoires se mouvoir pour lui offrir son plaisir.

« Ta chose... »

Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Il toussait un peu, s'étranglant dans sa salive sous l'excitation. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait son amant qui, dans son dos, ne lui donnait aucune information.

Son supplice délicieux se poursuivait. Chaque seconde l'approchait un peu plus de la délivrance. Ses gémissements étouffés ajoutait encore à son humiliation.

C'est ce qu'il aimait. La victime, s'était lui. Il adorait ça. Le regard puissant du Patron, et lui, moins que son chien, son jouet. Il ne s'appartenait plus. Quelque part, cela le soulageait vraiment. Il ne prenait jamais autant son pied qu'en étant la chose du Patron. Parce qu'il se détendait, malgré la douleur à ses poignets.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement quand quelque chose de chaud coula sur son dos. La source sembla s'arrêter rapidement, mais le liquide descendait. Le plug lui fut retiré, laissant place à l'élixir, qui brûlait sa peau. Il passait dessus, avant de glisser entre ses cuisses, sur ses bourses hypersensibles.

« Qu'est-... Qu'est-ce que c'est... Patron... C'est chaud... »

Il sentit une goutte ruisseler le long de son sexe, il l'imagina passer sur l'anneau, avant de poursuivre sa route sur son gland.

« Patron !

\- Ca va pas aller si tu gueules de façon aussi sexy gamin... »

Un tissu se plaça entre ses dents, s'attachant à sa nuque. Il baissa les yeux dessus, et reconnut la cravate du Patron. Elle fut bien vite imbibée de salive.

« J'ai envie de bander putain... J'espère que tu profites bien sale gosse... »

Le geek n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage sur les mots du Patron. Il se retrouva à nouveau face à lui, ses chaînes se tordant. Il se crispa soudain en voyant la position du Patron, qui, devant lui, tenait son sexe. Ah. C'est ça une golden shower.

Le Patron se forçait à rester immobile. Il se retenait. Sa tête se tourna vers la porte. Le dernier échappatoire. Le geek pencha son torse en avant, l'exposant à son amant.

Il se tortillait alors que le Patron urinait sur lui. Il sentait le liquide chaud sur sa peau, l'odeur lui rentrait dans les narines. Et l'anneau, qui entre ses jambes, continuait de vibrer, attisant encore et encore son excitation. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du Patron. Il le voyait sourire. Il lisait dans son regard tout ce qu'il y voulait. Il s'y voyait.

Quand le detrusor eut fini son action, le membre du criminel durcit vivement. Il se masturbait sur un gamin écarlate, les yeux braqués sur lui. Il y lisait toute son humiliation, mais aussi de son acceptation de la soumission.

« Tu m'excites comme ça. Putain... Tu m'excites trop gamin. »

Il lui prit les hanches et les entraîna de chaque côté de son bassin. Il le pénétra d'un coup, le faisant se torde un peu plus, mais de douleur. Il se mouvait dans son antre, où se mélangeait les muscles du geek et le « serum de vie ».

« Détends toi... Détends toi, lui répétai-t-il, souffrant presque d'être aussi serré. »

Il saisit le visage du gamin qui se perdait contre son épaule, lui libéra les lèvres, et l'embrassa goulûment. Le petit n'était pas encore assez détendu pour être à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. La senteur acide qui émanait d'eux l'excitait incroyablement. Le gamin lui appartenait au point d'avoir accepté qu'il lui pisse dessus.

Il souleva le geek pour que ses mains ne sois plus sous tension, collant son dos au mur. L'adolescent ainsi bloqué, il put laisser la déferlante de son envie s'abattre sur lui. Il lui retira la bague, qui en plus de vibrer pour l'exciter, devait le serrer pour interdire sa jouissance. Il préférait le masturber lui même.

« Patron, Patron... »

Chaque mot du geek le faisait trembler de plaisir. Il sentait la chaire se contracter sur son sexe et entre ses doigts. L'explosion du geek, sur son torse, entraîna la sienne.

* * *

L'oreiller du geek se contracta, réveillant celui-ci. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir le torse de son amant de la veille, qui se levait et s'abaissait calmement. Le no-life l'observa un moment, vérifiant qu'il dormait. Il s'interrogea ensuite sur son propre état.

Il sentait anormalement bon. Un gel douche plus masculin que le sien le recouvrait. Le Patron avait dû le doucher après son orgasme. Le geek sourit.

« Merci, lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

* * *

**N'ayant jamais écrit -donc été critiquée- concernant l'urophilie, ne l'ayant pas non plus expérimenté pour l'instant, l'auteur s'excuse auprès de la communauté urophile pour les erreurs concernant la pratique. Je suis sérieuse, je ne me moque pas. Chacun son trip, je n'ai pas testé, je ne sais pas.**

**Très perturbant à écrire avec un prof aussi sexy que celui de cette après midi face à soi. Mais bon.**


End file.
